Lou Raines
Lt. Raines is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He is played by Aaron D. Spears and is the new Police Commissioner of the Salem P.D. after Roman had decided to retire. Formerly he was a Police Lieutenant and the supervisor of Shawn Douglas Brady and JJ Deveraux. He is a very strict policeman, by the book always and he dislikes the Bradys' for there tendency to bend the rules for their own gain. He is disliked by many in the Salem P.D. Characterization Straddling two different soap operas on two different networks used to be pretty much impossible, but it's completely en vogue these days. And the latest star to give daytime fans double the fun is Aaron D. Spears. "Coming this September! Like sands through an hourglass, so are the days of our lives," Spears wrote on Twitter. The actor is known for his role as The Bold and the Beautiful's Justin Barber, but beginning Friday, September 9, he'll also be appearing on Days of our Lives as Lt. Raines. “He's a character that I guess you could say goes by the book,” the actor told Soap Opera Digest of what sounds to be a role very different than Bill Spencer's right hand man. Storylines 2016 On September 9, after Shawn returned to work, Lt. Raines berated Shawn for skipping protocol on a case. Shawn argued that it had been necessary to skip protocol at the time, but Raines countered that Shawn's error could negate the evidence at trial. Furious, Raines accused Shawn of having his job because of his last name instead of his skill. Hope intervened to argue on behalf of Shawn that he had been hired because of his skill and not his name. Later on Raines interrupted the conversation JJ and Shawn were having to needle J.J. about his work. Upset, Shawn warned Raines to back off of J.J., who was dealing with the death of his sister. Annoyed, Raines argued that half of Shawn's family was on the police force, and the other half was criminals. J.J. grew irate at Raines's words, but Shawn calmed him down. 2017 On January 6, Lieutenant Raines had given the newly appointed Detective JJ Deveraux, his first big assignment about the activity on the docks which seems to concern him. On January 11, Lieutenant Raines arrived with a warrant to search the Pub as he's been informed that Hope escaped prison. Ciara argues that Hope wouldn't do that. He questions them not knowing. Kayla assures him they didn't know anything about this. Kayla tells him he can go ahead and search but Hope isn't there. Lieutenant Raines comes out and says he searched the whole place and Hope's not there. Shawn argues that Hope is not a threat to the community. Raines calls her a desperate convict which Shawn argues against. Raines warns that Hope will not be getting special treatment. Kayla points out that nobody asked for that. He tells them to call immediately if they hear from Hope or they will be charged if they do anything to help her. Shawn asks if they are done here. Raines informs them that the Bradys are not writing the laws in this town anymore as he walks out. Later, Lieutenant Raines talked to Rafe on the phone about how he last saw Hope in the hospital bed and had people after her. Rafe argued that she is one of their own so they can't treat her like a common criminal. He responded that he is doing things by the book which is why he is in charge instead of Roman. He warned Rafe that he better pray Hope doesn't put up a fight when they find her because he is authorised to use force. On January 12, Lieutenant Raines was discussing about shipments on the docks slipping past customs. He instructed JJ to find out who is making that happen. They went over Eduardo's company. JJ noted the shipments they are bringing in is women's accessories and he wonders why the club would need that. Raines believed they are using the club as a front. JJ asked what their real business in which Raines calls his first assignment. Lieutenant Raines asked if JJ has a problem investigating Eduardo. JJ says he just hoped that his first assignment would be helping track down Hope. Raines says he gave him this one because he believes in him. JJ said they are clear. Raines expected this investigation to stay between them as he left. Later on he nearly captures Hope Brady and soon it's revealed that Stefano is alive and well, this exonerates Hope Brady from murder charges. On March 3, Raines became the new commissioner of the Salem P.D. after Roman decided to retire. He had Rafe look into a stolen artefacts case and had promised to make sure that order will be brought into the Salem P.D. while having Hope Brady put on desk duty. In April, Raines was impressed with Rafe as he the guts to arrest his own father after committing a federal crime. In April 26, he appointed Detective Lani and J.J. to deal with a case related to the disappearance of young girls. In addition he met Abigail Deveraux and was glad to hire her as the new receptionist at the Salem P.D. Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Males Category:Days of our Lives characters